


Tension _ Áp Lực

by Tangdu143



Series: The Worst STD Ever _ Sự Lây Nhiễm Tệ Nhất Của Tình Yêu [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangdu143/pseuds/Tangdu143
Summary: Cả hai đã làm rõ chuyện Tony muốn chia tay với Steve khi tưởng rằng gã chỉ là một ‘người tình hờ’ thế nhưng vẫn còn vài chuyện làm Steve không thể hiểu nổi.Gợi ý: Áp lực
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Worst STD Ever _ Sự Lây Nhiễm Tệ Nhất Của Tình Yêu [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867651
Kudos: 1





	Tension _ Áp Lực

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tension](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519420) by [ForgottenDream12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenDream12/pseuds/ForgottenDream12). 



> Bản dịch đã được sự đồng ý của tác giả, xin đừng repost!  
> Bản dịch có up bên Wordpress, không post trên Wattpad!
> 
> Nếu bạn thích fic này xin hãy vào link để tặng kudo hoặc để lại bình luận (cả hai càng tốt) để ủng hộ tác giả nhé. Cảm ơn bạn rất nhiều!
> 
> If you like this fic please click on the link to leave kudo or comment (both possible) to support the author. Thank you very much!

Cả hai đã làm rõ chuyện Tony muốn chia tay với Steve khi tưởng rằng gã chỉ là một ‘người tình hờ’ thế nhưng vẫn còn vài chuyện làm Steve không thể hiểu nổi. Hàm răng anh nghiến chặt khi anh đối diện với Tony trong xưởng. “Tôi vẫn không hiểu tại sao em lại giấu tôi. Em suýt chết đó, Tony! Em không thể cứ tiếp tục như vậy.”

Tony, như mọi khi luôn bác bỏ ý kiến của Steve về việc gã cứ luôn tự mình lo liệu mọi việc. “Em đã kể chuyện đó với Bruce, cậu ấy đã giúp em. Đâu phải như em chỉ đang nằm ườm ra đó phó mặc số phận đâu. Em và cậu ấy sẽ loại bỏ cái cây chết bầm đó mà!” Lời này không làm Steve nguôi giận ngược lại nó càng khiến anh sôi máu hơn. Gã có thể thấy rõ da mặt của anh đang chuyển sang màu đỏ, làn da nhợt nhạt ấy rất dễ thấy.

“Đó không phải là việc làm tôi phiền lòng, trọng điểm ở đây là em không ngần ngại rời bỏ tôi. Hai lần đó, Tony. Em đã bỏ tôi đến tận hai lần. Một lần em chỉ đơn giản đuổi tôi đi bằng lời nói rồi xóa hết sự hiện diện của tôi trong penthouse tiếp theo em thậm chí còn sẵn sàng xóa hết tình cảm dành cho tôi trước khi cho tôi biết nữa kìa!” Thật sự Steve chẳng còn tức giận, anh đang tổn thương thì đúng hơn.

Tony có thể thấy điều đó nhưng gã vẫn giữ khư khư chính kiến của mình. Steve cũng phải biết là chuyện này cũng chả dễ dàng gì với gã. “Em làm vậy là vì em không bao giờ nghĩ là anh sẽ yêu một người như em!” Và thế đó. Lời nói cứ thế mà vụt khỏi môi. “Em chỉ… nghĩ là anh xứng đáng với ai đó tốt hơn.”

Steve dường như thu liễm lại, nuốt khan. “Tony à, không đâu. Tôi yêu em. Tôi cũng không giỏi giang gì hơn em đâu. Tôi không hiểu sao em không thể thấy được điều đó.” Phút tiếp theo Tony thấy mình đang được bao bọc trong một cái ôm, chàng trai tóc vàng đang tựa tráng vào tóc gã. “Ngừng lo lắng đi. Có lẽ đôi khi em hay làm tôi tức điên nhưng với tôi em là hoàn hảo.”

Cắn môi, Tony để tráng gã tựa vào tráng anh. “Anh cũng rất hoàn hảo với em, chàng to xác.”


End file.
